1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the detection of end breakage in a heddle frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a dropper has been used to detect end breakage in a heddle frame. However, weak points began to appear with the speeding up of shedding motion of the heddle frame, so that the dropper became inadequate.